1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a stereophonic warning apparatus which warns a driver of a vehicle by means of sound image formed according to the detected object around a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. 63-16392 discloses a warning system in which a plurality of sensors for detecting an object rearward of a vehicle are disposed at rear positions of the vehicle, respectively. The warning system warns a driver in a manner to indicate the direction of the detected object by changing the output level of right and left rear speakers according to the position of the object detected by the sensors.
However, such a conventional system is arranged to detect one object and is not arranged to distinguish a plurality of objects and generates warnings relative to them, respectively. Accordingly, in case that the vehicle with such a system is backwardly moved while changing the advancing direction, if a plurality of objects are detected, the driver of the vehicle may encounter a situation such that one of the objects leaves from the vehicle and another approaches the vehicle to increase the degree of danger. However, this conventional system merely warns the driver with a constant warning sound in this situation and therefore the driver cannot judge which warning is most important or emergent.